Patrona Bavaria
by Auriane02
Summary: Ein unbewerteter Beitrag zur Triff mich Challenge auf profsnape.de Da ich der Veranstalter der Challenge war, ließ ich die Story nicht bewerten. Ich treffe auf Severus Snape...


Das war mein Beitrag zu meiner eigenen Challenge auf meiner Homepage www.profsnape.de.

Damit mir am Ende niemand Manipulation oder so Vorwerfen kann (Besteht eigentlich kein Grund da es viel zu offensichtlich Unglaubwürdig wäre wenn diese Story gewinnen würde…) nahm sie nicht an der Beurteilung teil.

Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich bisher noch nie auf dem Oktoberfest war und auch die Bavaria nur vom TV kenne. Verzeiht also, sollte sich dort jemand besser auskennen als ich.

Normalerweise bin ich in Sachen FanFics eindeutig ein Brüter, diese Geschichte aber floss, nachdem der Plotbunny mich ansprang. Eine Arbeit von ca. zweieinhalb Stunden.

Mir gehört gar nichts was ihr erkennt. Alle Rechte liegen bei JKR. Ich verdiene mir damit nix, außer ein paar Reviews.

* * *

**Patrona Bavaria**

_Von Auriane_

Eigentlich ging es mir schrecklich auf die Nerven. So viele Leute und im Hintergrund immer die Panik: Um Gottes willen! Hoffentlich finde ich jemals wieder nach Hause!

Na ja, wenigstens waren meine Freunde und ich so klug uns einen Zeit- und Treffpunkt abzumachen, falls wir uns verlieren sollten.

Meinem Schicksal ergeben folgte ich ihnen, darauf bedacht sie ja nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Das Gedränge der vielen Menschen ging mir gewaltig auf die Nerven. Für die Attraktionen links und recht hatte ich kein Auge, ich durfte ja meine Begleiter nicht verlieren!

Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Warum hab ich mich auch dazu überreden lassen?

Das Oktoberfest!

Ausgerechnet!

Kleine Volksfeste, ein Autoskooter, zwei Losbuden und ganz wichtig der Süßigkeitenstand, gut das war in Ordnung, aber die Theresienwiese?

Bähhh!

Außerdem hatte ich ja eigentlich kein Geld für solche Sachen…

Wiederum wurde ich angerempelt. Und wie!

_Besoffener Idiot_! schimpfte ich in Gedanken hinterher.

Nicht ablenken lassen!

Zu spät.

Meine 4 Freunde waren in der Menge verschwunden.

_Na toll! Ich wusste es doch!_

Mächtig angepisst und mehr als die Schnauze voll, drehte ich auf der Stelle um und machte mich sofort auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

Mir reichte es.

Ich würde dort, im Schatten der Bavaria, warten. Diese war, Gott sei dank, nicht zu übersehen und so konnte ich trotz meiner schlechten Laune diesmal auch die Blicke Links oder Rechts schweifen lassen, wenn ich glaubte etwas Interessantes entdeckt zu haben.

Recht viel war das allerdings nicht. Nur der Portraitzeichner, der die Passanten innerhalb drei Minuten mit Kohle zeichnete, riss mich kurz aus meiner miesen Laune. Der war wirklich verdammt fix. Und auch noch gut!

Als mir das Geschiebe und Gedränge wieder zuviel wurde, stapfte ich weiter.

Mit der Ansicht des Sockels der Statue, wurde die Menschenmenge etwas lichter.

_Endlich. _

In dem Gewühl konnte man nicht mal zu Beruhigung eine Zigarette rauchen, weil man Angst haben musste das man die Leute verbrennt…

Ich lehnte mich also an den Stein der Statue und paffte erst einmal zufrieden einen Glimmstängel.

_Herrlich!_

Eigentlich hätte es ein schöner Tag sein können. Das Wetter war klasse. Etwas frisch, aber sonnig. Typisch bayrischer Himmel in blau-weiß.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass, falls meine Freunde mich nicht schon vorher suchen würden, ich noch zweieinhalb Stunden zur verabredeten Zeit hatte.

_Hmm…. _

Bavarias Gesellschaft war beruhigend, genau wie die Zigarette, aber beide waren so still…

Mir wurde also langweilig.

_Was tun?!_

Ich suchte mir als erstes in der Nähe ein Plätzchen zum hinsetzen.

Mir taten die Füße furchtbar weh.

_Scheiß Schuhe. _

_Verdammte Eitelkeit. Ich hätte es ja wissen können das ich diese Schuhe nie und nimmer den ganzen Tag aushalten würde. _

Als ich mich vor der Abfahrt anzog, beschloss ich heute wieder einmal ganz in Schwarz rum zulaufen. Schwarze Unterwäsche, schwarze Socken, schwarze Jeans und mein schwarzes Lieblings Oberteil. Und zu diesem Outfit passten nun mal nur diese vermaledeiten Bikerboots.

Von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz. Dazu miese Laune… spontan musste ich grinsen als ich dabei an jemanden bestimmten dachte…

Uh!

_Eindeutig zu viele Fanfiktion in letzter Zeit!_

Noch immer ein boshaftes Grinsen auf, begann ich die Leute zu beobachten.

Mir fiel dabei eine Geschichte ein, die mir einmal eine Freundin erzählte.

In der Berufsschule war es ein Hobby von ihr und ihren Freundinnen, in der Feizeit an sonnigen heißen Tagen in die Stadt zu gehen, sich am Stadtplatz auf eine Bank zu setzen und billigen Kaugummi zu kauen. Dieser wurde nach einem gründlichen Kauvorgang auf die Strasse gespuckt und dann wurde hämisch über die Leute gekichert die rein stiegen und anschließend vergeblich versuchten das klebrige Zeug wieder loszuwerden.

_Schade, dass ich keinen Kaugummi bei mir hatte…_

Meine Laune besserte sich wieder etwas. Ich begann in Gedanken über die Leute zu lästern. Der Eine dort hatte eindeutig viel zu tief ins Glas geguckt und die brünette Zimtziege dort drüben ging mir mit ihrer penetranten Stimme auf die Nerven. Sie schien zu glauben das ganze Oktoberfest müsse wissen, dass sie vor kurzem in Mallorca war und dabei schien es so, als würde es nicht einmal ihren Gesprächspartner interessieren.

Ich wandte mich grummelnd in eine andere Richtung und prompt, sprang mir ein Mann in die Augen. Das wohl auffälligste an ihm war, er war wie ich komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Na gut, an und für sich ist das nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich, doch seine Gesamterscheinung hielt meinen Blick gefangen. _Schwarzes (zumindest ziemlich dunkles) halblanges Haar und eine dominante Nase. _

_Mooooment! _

_Oh Nein! _

Jetzt, war definitiv der Zeitpunkt wo ich mir Gedanken um meinen Fanfiktionkonsum machen sollte.

Tat ich aber nicht.

Ich starrte schnurrgerade weiter den Mann an, der auf die Bavaria zuging.

_Oha. _

_Haben wir etwa auch die Begleiter verloren?_ dachte ich gehässig.

Besagter Mann war vor dem Monument (kann man die Bavaria als solches bezeichnen?) stehen geblieben und blickte hoch. Den Kopf weit in den Nacken gelegt, trat seine Nase noch deutlicher hervor. Da ihn die Sonne blendete, machte er ein verkniffenes Gesicht und ich verwette mein letztes Hemd das er jetzt eine steile Stirnfalte hatte.

Ich grinste.

_Sachen gibt die gibt gar nicht… So eine Ähnlichkeit. _

Aus reiner Neugier stand ich auf und näherte mich ihm.

Je näher ich ihm kam desto sprachloser wurde ich.

_So vie Ähnlichkeit GIBT ES NICHT! _

_Das kann gar NIE NICHT sein!!! _

Manchmal ist Fantasie eine ärgerliche Sache…

Bei ungefähr vier Meter Abstand blieb ich stehen. Stand einfach da und stierte ihn ziemlich unhöflich an.

Das hatte allerdings ein jähes Ende, als er sich abrupt mir zuwandte und mich anblaffte:

„Was starren Sie mich so an?!"

Binnen eines Bruchteils von Sekunden schossen mir die verschiedensten Gedanken und Empfindungen durch den Kopf und ÜBERHAUPT, durch und durch.

Mir wurde verdammt heiß und bitterkalt auf einmal.

Ein nervöses Bauchflattern das ich nicht recht zuordnen konnte, setzte ein.

Es gab da verschiedene mögliche Ursachen dafür.

Einerseits die Zweifel an meinen Verstand, dass ich es überhaupt in Erwägung zog, ER könnte es tatsächlich sein.

Andererseits diese VERDAMMTE Ähnlichkeit, die einfach kein Zufall sein konnte.

_ABER DAS IST UNMÖGLICH, HALLELUJA!!!_

Die tiefe wohlklingende Stimme die eigentlich zum Punkt Ähnlichkeit gehörte, aaaber perfektes Deutsch sprach.

Ein großes Dilemma hatte ich da. Was tun? Was sagen?!

Mein Verstand sagte mir eindeutig:

_DU SPINNST!_

Mein Instinkt bemerkte etwas schüchtern:

_Wenn aber doch…?!_

Darauf meinte mein Verstand nur trocken:  
_Dann lauf so schnell du kannst… _er setzte aber nüchtern hinterher:

_Immer noch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, aber bei weitem wahrscheinlicher, es könnte doch der „Andere", der Schauspieler sein?_

Der Schein trügt nicht.

Mein Verstand zweifelte an sich selbst, den er wagte es nicht einmal den Namen des Schauspielers zu erwähnen.

So nach dem Motto: Wenn ich nix konkretes sage, kann ich mich später viel besser herausreden…

Mein Instinkt hingegen wurde nun mutiger.

_NIE UND NIMMER ist dass…!_

_Aha. Also auch der Instinkt ein Zweifler…_

Da stand ich nun, vier Meter von einem Mann entfernt den es eigentlich nicht gab.

Irgendwie musste man mir mein Problem angesehen haben, denn der Gesichtsausdruck meines Gegenübers wurde etwas, sagen wir mal, weicher und ein Funken der Erkenntnis blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

Bei ihm, nicht bei mir! _Super…_

„Entschuldigen Sie, Prof…" stammelte ich schließlich irgendwann, gar nicht bemerkend dass weder mein Verstand noch mein Instinkt, sondern mein Mund entschieden hatte, wer da vor mir stand.

Mit drei großen Schritten in meine Richtung und einer bestimmenden, aber nicht unfreundlichen Handbewegung unterbrach er mich.

„Schon gut, ich verstehe…" seufzte er etwas untypisch. Mein Verstand räusperte sich dezent, doch der Instinkt sang gerade lauthals eine Siegeshymne und so wurde er überhört.

Bevor ich auch noch ein weiteres Wort piepsen konnte, kam er einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und umfasste ziemlich fest meinen Arm. Ich registrierte noch wie er sich kurz umblickte und dann wurde es schwarz. Nicht mir vor Augen, nein. Einen kurzen Augenblick war alles herum schwarz und ein Gefühl als würde ich zerquetscht werden.

JETZT wurde mir schwarz vor Augen!

Er bemerkte es, ließ meinen Arm nicht los und wartete bis ich ein paar Mal mit geschlossenen Augen tief durchgeatmet hatte.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete sah ich mich irritiert um.

_Wo zum Geier war ich?!_

Ein relativ dunkler Raum, zumindest im Vergleich mit der blendenden Sonne von vorher. Zwei eigenartige Fenster.

Ich ging darauf zu und er lies meinen Arm los. Die Aussicht zeigte mir, das ich nicht wirklich weit appar…

_Lassen wir das! _seufzte mein Verstand ergeben.

Wir waren _in_ der Bavaria.

Ich konnte mich erinnern dass mir mein Vater mal erzählte, man könne durch die Augen der Statue auf die Theresienwiese schauen. Genau da war ich nun.

Der Mann (mein Verstand weigerte sich vehement ihm seinen Namen zuzugestehen), gab mir diesen Moment der Orientierung. Orientierung in allen beiden Bereichen…

Erst als sich ein kleiner Anflug meiner Höhenangst bemerkbar machte drehte ich mich wieder ihm zu.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Snape (mein Versand stöhne auf und der Instinkt pfiff vergnügt den Siegeshymnenohrwurm) begann schließlich ein paar Schritte grübelnd auf und ab zu gehen.

„Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet…" grummelte er leise.

„Hmpf…" meinte ich. Er warf mir einen Blick zu. Die Augenbraue kletterte Richtung Haaransatz.

Zeitgleich jauchzte mein Instinkt entzückt auf und mein Verstand knallte mit dem (imaginären) Kopf auf die (ebenfalls imaginäre) Tischplatte.

„Das wirkt bei mir nicht. Mein Vater hat diesen Blick auch drauf."

Dieser unbedachte Satz brachte mir ein anderes Finsteres Gesicht von ihm ein.

„Soso..:"

Über meine eigene Courage erschrocken, klappte meine große Klappe wieder zu.

Soviel zu meinem Verstand.

„Was mach ich jetzt mit Ihnen bloß?" Er fing wieder an grübelnd hin und her zu laufen.

Ein bisschen mulmig wurde mir jetzt schon. Einen erfundenen Bösewicht sympathisch zu finden und gar zu mögen und ihm dann aber tatsächlich gegenüber zu stehen waren eben zwei Paar verschiedene Stiefel. Apropos… Meine Füße begannen wieder zu schmerzen…

„Ja was?" fragte ich zaghaft. Der Instinkt, in seinem Übermut schickte mir ein paar Ideen die ich aber unerwähnt lassen möchte. Instinkt bleibt eben Instinkt.

Ich machte mir selber etwas Mut. Wenn er wirklich soo böse wäre wie manche Leute von ihm glaubten… Er hatte inzwischen mehrere Minuten um mich zu beseitigen, warum auch immer er denken könnte dass es nötig sei. Das tat er aber nicht, ergo… Ja was?

Langsam zeigte sich das ich mit dieser Situation überfordert war. Ich musste mich setzten. DRINGEND! Mangels Alternativen auf den blanken Boden.

Wiederum vergingen ein paar stumme Minuten in denen jeder seine Gedanken ordnete und versuchte eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Mein größtes Problem war aber eigentlich das ich nicht wusste welches Problem genau er in mir sah. Was oder Wer war ich den schon groß? Eine 25jährige, übergewichtige Muggelfrau mit eindeutig zuviel Fantasie, die man manchmal eben deshalb sowieso nicht für voll nahm.

Gut das konnte er nicht wissen…

Mein Verstand reorganisierte sich gerade wieder etwas, noch etwas holprig kam er wieder in Gang. Unterbewusst war er damit beschäftigt ein paar brauchbare Informationen auszufiltern. Einzuordnen ob Fanfictionwissen oder Buchwissen. _Schwere Sache…_

Im Wirrwarr dieser Überlegungen fragte ich ihn irgendwann:  
Dann sind diese Ereignisse in den Büchern tatsächlich passiert?! _Kaum vorstellbar..!_

Worauf er prompt antwortete:  
"Aber nein!"

Ich wusste nicht ob ich erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Wurde mit der Entscheidung allerdings von ihm mit folgenden Worten unterbrochen:

„Joanne hat die Ereignisse so geschildert das sie für Nichtmagier nachvollziehbar, vor allem aber gut zu verkaufen waren. Die wahren Ereignisse sind noch weit weniger glaubhaft als die Geschichte jetzt schon ist…"

Er sah mich durchdringend an. Ja. So, als ob er mich jetzt das erste Mal wirklich sehen würde.

Direkt musternd.

Keine Ahnung ob es angenehm oder unangenehm war so begutachtet zu werden. Ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen.

„Meine Liebe,"

Diese Anrede befanden mein Instinkt und sogar mein Verstand mehr als eindeutig angenehm.

„Ich denke, wir haben hier ein kleines Problem. Ich habe wirklich nicht damit gerechnet das mich jemand hier erkennen würde. Ich wurde gewarnt aber hab es ignoriert…" er seufzte. „So leid es mit tut aber ich schätze ich muss ihnen diese Erinnerung nehmen… Ich kann sie mit diesem Wissen nicht rumlaufen lassen." Er wartete wie ich reagieren würde, sah mir dabei in die Augen.

„Alles nur das nicht!" rief ich spontan.

Mein Verstand begann (er hatte sich inzwischen mit dem Instinkt versöhnt und geeinigt) fieberhaft zu arbeiten welche Möglichkeiten es noch geben könnte.  
Jetzt lief ich hektisch auf und ab.

_Das kann ja wohl nicht war sein! Er will mir doch tatsächlich die Erinnerung nehmen! Wie in einer Fanfic!_

„Vielleicht… man könnte doch…"

Da war sie, die Idee.

Eifrig wandte ich mich ihm zu.

„In Ordnung. Fummeln sie an meinen Erinnerungen rum, aber unter folgender Bedienung. Können sie es irgendwie hinkriegen das ich diese Erinnerung als Traum behalte? Sagen wir ich bin Unten neben der Statue beim warten eingenickt und habe das hier geträumt…" hoffnungsvoll sah ich ihn an.

Seine Mine verfinsterte sich. Ich achtete auf seine Züge und bemerkte ein Zucken. DAS war ebenfalls etwas was mein Vater auch machte. Bei einer eigentlich versteckt lustigen oder sarkastischen Bemerkung, gekonnt so böse schauen, dass der Gegenüber nicht wusste woran er den jetzt war. Bestätigt wurde mir dieser Eindruck durch seine Worte:

„Ziemlich viel Aufwand… Da wäre es einfacher sie einfach… tja… Bei so großen Veranstaltungen kann viel passieren…"

Letztendlich musste er aber doch lächeln. Er hatte wohl bemerkt das ich nicht halb so schockiert war wie ich sein sollte. Das Lächeln lies meinem Instinkt und erst recht mir selber, das Herz aufgehen.

Leider war es schnell wieder verschwunden.

„Also schön. Versuchen wir es. Kommen sie näher." Er winkte mich zu sich. Dann nahm er mir ohne zu fragen meine Brille ab und legte sie auf das Fensterbrett.

Ich fröstelte. So sehr es auch ein Klischee sein mag, als er mich im Gesicht berührte bekam ich eine zentimeterdicke Gänsehaut.

„Kein Zauberstab?" fragte ich noch vorwitzig. Erschüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte:  
"Leben sie Wohl…"

Ich wachte auf als meine Freunde mich am Fuße der Bavaria weckten. Großes Gelächter wie ich den stocknüchtern auf dem Oktoberfest unter der Bavaria pennen könne. Ich lachte mit, war aber in Gedanken ganz wo anders. Bevor wir uns auf den Weg zum Auto machten, sah ich noch mal die Statue hoch und rieb mir den rechten Arm. Er tat weh…

Der Arm…

War das nicht der Arm bei dem mich im Traum Severus Snape gepackt hatte um zu apperieren?

_Mach dich nicht lächerlich_! keifte mein Verstand, was meinen Instinkt aber dazu veranlasste gedankenverloren eine Hymne zu summen…

**ENDE**

* * *

Ein kleines Review? Danke!


End file.
